The Full Moon Isn't the Only Thing to Expect Every Month
by AkaiArsony
Summary: It's THAT time of the month, and the male members of SEES know that this isn't gonna end well. Join Makoto as he executes the mission to rescue Junpei, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken, and Koromaru from the dangers of the next 24 hours that await them in the Iwatodai Dorm! Will they escape their fates, or will they suffer the wrath of high-tensioned, hormone-controlled girls!


**The Full Moon Isn't the Only Thing to Expect Every Month**

* * *

Greetings! Arsony here, with another fanfic. This one is a bit weird, to be exact - some of you might not find it that entertaining, or just flame this and post as many negative reviews, but this fic was written sort of just on a spur of the moment. Yep, I did this in around 15 minutes of my time, born from the inspiration I had on another fic with an almost similar scenario, although I forgot the title. To the people who recognize the story from where I was inspired to write this, I assure you that this isn't going to be a ripoff of it. I'll be original to my approach and be sure to use my own noggin'. Oh, and this is kinda AU, since Shinji's alive, and the Links with Priestess, Empress, Lovers, Aeon, and Empress are finished.

Love it or hate it, it's your choice. Hopefully some still find it fun. It might be a little over-exaggerated though, but please excuse me - I'm sorta doin' this to improve my writing and develop my own style.

Enough of that - please enjoy the fic. :)

UPDATE! Corrections on the inconsistencies with Makoto's name. :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: ATLUS owns Persona 3 and all things related to it. I own nothing (except this fic).

* * *

Tiring.

Makoto Yuki couldn't think of any other word to describe the day that he has been through – from escaping rabid fangirls, Social Linking, studying for exams, getting swindled by "businessmen" in Paulownia Mall, to planning for the full moons and the battle with the Shadows; it was too much for a high school boy to think about.

"Then again, I guess this _does_ count as normal for someone with the same situation I'm stuck with."

Strolling through Iwatodai Strip Mall after having had his fill over at Octopia, he was on his draggy pace back to the home away from home that he's had since April – the Iwatodai Dorm, owned by the prestigious Kirijo Group, no less.

Passing by Bookworms, owned by the couple Bunkichi and Mitsuko, Makoto had felt his phone give off his signature 8-bit Burn My Dread ringtone (self-made, mind you) deep within the recesses of his left pocket. After 30 seconds of digging through loose change, a handmade choker, sports tape, a persimmon fruit, and other knick-knacks, he successfully found his phone, with its LED light blinking, alerting him of a text message.

"Junpei, huh. Wonder if it's just spam."

**dude,laptop now we nid to chat now,, network vid w/ akihikosan,,shinjirosan,,and ken hury dis is n emrgncy**

". . . . Can't he at least _fix_ his way of sending mail?"

Finding a nearby bench, Makoto sat down and opened his laptop. For some reason, he was compelled to bring his laptop to school this one time and try messing around with the school network. Sad to say, all Makoto was able to access was a folder full of the principal's varying selfies. It was the grossest set of images he had ever laid eyes on.

Maneuvering throughout his applications, Makoto soon found the application he was looking for.

Connecti-Talk. Video chat edition.

For Makoto, it was totally useless – it was just another app that allowed video chats with users whose email addresses were registered to yours. However, he had no choice after having been begged by Junpei for the past three weeks to install it for "bro purposes." Somehow, he was able to persuade Akihiko and Shinjiro to also use it. Makoto never got around to know how exactly Junpei was able to have convinced Akihiko – let alone Shinjiro.

Connecting to the Strip Mall's wifi, he then signed in his account and made use of the video chat. The only advantage that Makoto could see from it was that it enabled chatting to multiple people at the same time. After configuring a few options and proceeding to more protocols, he was then chatting with Junpei, Akihiko, and Shinjiro.

To Makoto's surprise, they all looked like they saw a ghost or worse – they were pale, sweaty, and inside some dark place.

"Dammit, dude! What took ya?!" Junpei asked, weirdly in a whisper.

"Oi, what's the deal with the small voice? And what was that text all about, Junpei?"

Shinjiro interrupted. "Simmer down, Yuuki, and keep your voice down! Damn women's gonna hear ya!"

"A-anyway, just listen, okay bro?! We're short on time here!" Junpei continued.

Akihiko nodded on one of the open windows. "Junpei's right. You've got to get to the dorm as quickly as you can! There's no time to was—Dammit, I need to cut the connection! They're pounding on my door! Stage's all yours, Junpei, Shinji!"

As loud, banging sounds echoed from Akihiko's feed, he soon disconnected and his video window closed.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcraaaaaaaaap! They already got to senpai!" Junpei panicked.

"Junpei, shut up! Arisato, open your ears and listen good – get your ass to the dorm ASAP. You need to get us out; but not only me, Junpei, and Aki, Ken and Koromaru are also trapped here with us. Problem is we're all separated."

Makoto was juggling the situation in his head, unable to process any sort of information. "You're not making any sense, what the hell's going on in the dorm?!"

Junpei answered, his wits finally back. "That is the problem – hell IS goin' on in the dorm!"

Shinjiro tapped on his window, and said: "To make it simpler, Junpei's stuck in his room on the second floor; Aki's shut himself inside the command room; I'm in the kitchen, and Ken and Koro are on the roof. Entrance through the lobby isn't recommended, so get around the back and use the windows to get in the kitchen first."

Makoto blinked, feeling like this was one of those pranks he often saw on those hidden camera shows. "You're not serious about what's happening, right?"

"Y-you have to believe us! Please! The longer we're in the dorm, the more danger there is!" Junpei pleaded.

"But just what the hell's happening? A robbery? Terrorists? Someone after the Kirijo Group? Gangsters out for blood, looking for Shinjiro-senpai? And before I forget, where are the girls, even?"

At that, Shinjiro and Junpei fell silent. After three, long seconds of what seemed like an eternity, Shinjiro answered.

"The girls . . . **are** the problem, Yuuki."

Junpei nodded hastily. "Dude, hate to break it to you. . . ."

Shinjiro and Junpei said it in chorus:

"The girls are outta control with their Personae and their weapons – it's **THAT** time of the month."

* * *

Author's Last Words: And that's it for now. I'll update later when I get the time and get inspired by what happens next, or you guys could post some ideas on the reviews, too! Please, read and review. Hopefully I didn't waste your time on this one. :)

~Arsony


End file.
